The Fifth Hero
by Alpine992
Summary: The relationship between Melromarc and Siltvelt had always been on shaky ground, in recent years thanks to the current Queens actions, there had been peace between the two. But with the Kings action of summoning all the cardinal Heroes Siltvelt believes Melromarc untrustworthy and seek to invade with the heroes powers and try to summon a Hero of their own. A Hero unlike any other.
1. Chapter 1

Wincing as his head throbbed in pain, Ichigo's eyes creaked open to the light. This wasn't right. Just opening his eyes was painful as he stood on his feet, the unfamiliar surroundings were more than just unnerving. No it was downright mortifying to find him somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. He should be in Soul Society, the King's Palace to be exact, about to walk through the last doors before Yhwach.

But this certainly wasn't it. Looking behind him, despite his lack of focus he couldn't feel Orihime's presence who had been right behind him up until this point. Where was she? Where was he? What the hell was going on!? Gritting his teeth he flared his spiritual pressure, the very fabric of it becoming visible and causing the very ground beneath him to tremble.

Just as his vision started to focus and he could start to make out the silhouettes of people surrounding him. It was clear they were frightened by his display of power but damned if he was sorry. He needed answers and he needed them now! About to open his mouth and shout, a blaringing siren echoed in his ears. No, it wasn't an outside noise, it was originating inside his head! Louder and louder each ring of the siren blasted in his ears to the point that he rose his hands up and tried to block out the sound. But it was for nort, it seemed nothing could quell the ringing in his head, he could even feel the warmth of blood start to run down the sides of his cheeks from his ears.

Then his vision distorted once more, he had seen something similar once before, he had been sitting at Keigo's computer and it suddenly crashed the screen pixelating a broken image. Not much of the image was seen but Keigo was more than embarrassed over it and quickly pulled the plug for the computer, Ichigo was smart enough to know what his friend had been doing. But this wasn't a computer screen it was his very vision that was scattering.

**[ERROR]**

**[ERROR]**

**[ERROR]**

**[ERROR]**

**[ERROR]**

**[ERROR]**

**[ERROR]**

Over and over again the [ERROR] notification blasted in his vision like some damn pop up adds, just as the sirens rang in his ears. Then his vision went black, he could barely use any of his other senses, after everything even his mind was foggy before his vision started to come back. Now it was clear, the once shattered image of what was around him was crystal clear. Even the blaring siren had stopped it's incessant ringing.

But there was a difference and he would have face palmed at the stupidity of it all were the seriousness of the situation be different. There was a icon at the top left hand of his vision, no matter which way he looked it stayed in the same place. Just focusing on that small icon for a few seconds caused another change in his vision.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Class: [ERROR] LV [ERROR]**

**Equipment: [ERROR]**

**Skills: [ERROR]**

**Magic: [ERROR]**

There were even more stats and such listed below but Ichigo didn't bother with them, stopping his focus on the new icon the stats disappeared into his peripheral vision once more. Now, finally not hindered by his vision or the blaring of a siren in his ears he rose his gaze, hardening his eyes at the robed individuals that were surrounding him. But before he could even utter a word, the doors behind his crashed open, it seemed not even the robed individuals expected the sudden arrival.

Glancing, or more so glaring over his shoulder Ichigo spotted a woman, flanked on both sides by armed soldiers. The woman, in Ichigo's opinion had a rather commanding presence about her, she was fair-skinned with purple hair tied up in a bob with long bangs. She wore an intricately-decorated royal gown, with what appears to be a bronze breastplate. She had a regal presence that commanded the attention of everyone around her.

"You fools!" She bellowed. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?" From Ichigo's position she seemed to not exactly be happy that he had been 'summoned' and he'd have to agree with her.

"Was it not your country that forced us into this situation Lady Melromarc." Another voice came from behind the woman, this one calm despite the first woman's tone.

Ichigo noticed a group of people following the infuriated woman. However he had, had enough. Turning around to face them fully, his eyes glowing blue as raw spiritual energy flooded from him bringing everyone in the room, Royalty, Soldiers, and Robed Bastards alike all to their knees before him.

"What the hell is going on?" The words felt like that of a God's from those that were on the receiving end. Mirellia Q Melromarc struggled to raise her head underneath the extreme force of the power pressing down on her, her soldiers were flattened at her sides and couldn't do a thing to stop it. Even those that had summoned him were powerless before him.

Looking up at the orange haired teen who glared down at them with power the likes of which she had never felt, let alone heard of before. The power brought everyone before him to their knees and it felt like the weight of the world was crushing them.

Was he truly a summoned Hero?

Her husband's foolish actions of summoning all four Legendary Heroes had driven Siltvelt to do something unthinkable. They summoned a fifth Hero. She had made her way to Siltvelt to try and ease the situation, to try and reason with them. But as soon as she entered the city she heard news of the summoning.

She didn't think it even possible, but the proof was standing before her right now demanding an answer and she couldn't speak, to frightened by his mere presence to utter a single response. Just who was this orange haired teen clad in black? Friend or Foe? Could the Four Hero's even stand against him?


	2. Chapter 2

His cold brown eyes bore into her own, amethyst coloured eyes before he turned his attention to his surroundings, taking note of where he was and who was around him. There wasn't a single person standing, all forced to the ground before him. Even she was struggling to stay on her hands and knees and not plant her body against the ground. Her face covered in sweat as she refused to be pushed any further down, but her body was trembling and she had no doubt that if he wished it, she would be face down against the stone of the temple like some of the others.

She was terrified of him. Who ever he was, he wasn't pleased to be here. The Other Four Heroes had seemingly stepped into their roles the moment that they were told their situation, like they already knew the circumstances and were almost waiting for it. While she had heard rumours of Malty's and her husband's ruse against the Shield Hero, her Shadows had indicated to her that he was also aware of what was happening before the lies began to spread and almost eager, like the other three Heros.

But all she saw in this young man's eyes was anger, confusion and urgency. He didn't appear like the others, dressed of another world. While his clothes were certainly unique, from the very get go he looked as though he were a warrior, someone that could be called a true warrior. The black robes, the white armor of his torso, the black blades by his side and down his back. The way he used his power to instantly force them all down to the ground. He knew his powers, and if her thoughts were correct he was a lot stronger than what he was showing now.

"P-Pl-Please!" She rasped out, not knowing why it was so hard to speak. Just what kind of pressure was forcing down upon them? Nobody else could withstand the amount of power, glances to her left and right showed her several of the temples priests were unconscious, others forced to the ground unable to move. His eyes found her again, narrowing slightly and she felt the pressure disappear and her chest heaved, taking in breath as her eyes widened trying to regain herself. Unable to hold herself up anymore her upper body fell forward, forehead resting against the cold stone of the temple floor, arms supporting her as best they could.

Soft footsteps approached, her body on instinct trembled once more as she saw white clad feet in woven sandals in her vision. Then everything changed once more. Her Shadows leapt into action, to protect her. She didn't have it in her to belay the order. She risked a glance up as the first Shadow attacked, the blade wasn't meant to kill, only to injure but it didn't even do that, it managed to cut through the black fabric of his robes but it was clear that the attack didn't pierce skin. Both the Shadow and Melris was shocked by it before the young mang grabbed the shadow by the mask and crashed her down to the floor, the ground cracking from the sheer impact the gurgled cry of her shadow died out as the ground quaked, splintering outwards even under her.

"If that's all you've got! Stop!" Another burst of power came from him, it wasn't the same as earlier, it didn't force them down it was a pulse that sent a warning through all of them. She didn't doubt for an instant that should he need he could forcibly push anything away from his person. Raising her head up, she looked at the four shadows surrounding him, he still knelt down by the Shadow that attacked him.

"Do-Don't attack!" She ordered and without a word, the Shadows slid back, only leaving the injured one behind. Now that she had regained herself somewhat she tried to rise to her feet, her legs trembling slightly as she raised a hand to her forehead, only to reveal it was covered in sweat.

"Where am I?" It wasn't a question and since she was the only one on her feet, let alone conscious she was the only that could answer.

"You're in the Kingdom of Siltvelt." She answered hastily as he didn't seem to be in the mood for small talk, let alone lies or deceit. How horrible would her kingdom have suffered if her husband and daughter treated this man like they had the shield Hero?

"How did I get here?"

"Those of this country summoned you here, to fight for them against the Waves of Calamity that plague our world." Irritation crossed his young handsome features, a scowl coming to her face as he clenched his hands into fists before releasing them, doing his best to remain calm.

"Who are you?"

"Mirellia Q Melromarc, Queen of the Kingdom of Melromarc." She introduced herself with a small incline of her head, however he showed no response to her title. There was silence for a time between them, he was obviously going over his own thoughts. Irritation only growing over his features before he turned back to her.

"Make them send me back." He ordered. "I don't belong here." Her eyes widened at the demand and her face paled somewhat, it was something that could be done, sure it was entirely possible. But that was due to the Four Legendary Weapons and how their systems were set. Only after the Waves of Calamity had been dealt with was it possible for the Heros to resign back to their worlds, or if their choice to stay behind, going on with their new lives in this world.

Was it even possible for an anomaly like this? He didn't have one of the Legendary Weapons so technically he wasn't one of the Four Cardinal heros. However he demanded an answer.

"It's not possible right now." She bowed deeply, not knowing if it was possible at all. "It's only a possibility when the Waves of Calamity have been stopped! Until then we cannot send you home!" Her head was still bowed, so she couldn't see his reaction and she was trembling, fearing that that enormous pressure would once more force her down to the ground. She didn't think that she'd be able to withstand it a second time.

But nothing came, risking raising her head, his back was towards her, his hand gripping his hair in obvious frustration. He was having a hard time dealing with this, whatever urgency he had, whatever he had been doing before he had been summoned seemed to be important to him. She wasn't sure what happened in the world the Hero's left behind, did their world just go on without them? Did time freeze, there was no way of knowing.

She heard him take in a deep breath, calming himself down before he rounded on her once more.

"What is a Wave and how the hell do I stop it?" Mirellia blinked at the sudden change of attitude, he was really going to put his strength toward helping them? No, he would only be helping them because his goal was to return home. It was just a means to an end. She honestly didn't believe that she could put trust in him if his goal was all his sought after.

"The second Wave has just finished." She informed him. "The next Wave will not be for some time." She wanted to inform him of the time between Waves, so that he didn't trick himself into believing that this would be a short time deal. "Do you see the hourglass at the end of the temple." He looked over his shoulder and just as she said the Dragon Hour Glass sat in all its glory.

**[Third Wave 28 Days remaining.]**

"A month transpired between the first and second Waves, it seems they will be happening on a monthly basis." She informed him noting the agitation was back, he really wasn't expecting it to be such a long wait. "The time between allows for those that are to combat the Waves to grow stronger." At this he turned back to her.

"There are others?" He asked with wide eyes, an urgency to his voice. "Others that were summoned?"

"Y-Yes." She nodded. "Unfortunately, it is due to my own Husband's foolishness, that led to your summoning." His eyes narrowed.

"Explain." Mirellia nodded and went on to explain how each country was supposed to summon one Cardinal Hero each, to protect themselves against the Waves. However, her Husband had summoned all Four Cardinal heros to Melromarc believing other countries would use their summoned hero's to stand against their kingdom. This left the Waves that appeared in other countries to go unchecked meaning the other countries were forced to take drastic measures.

"If it wasn't for your Kingdom's selfishness!" His anger returned and he was before her, her collar in his grip as she stared into the fierce gaze of a warrior the likes she had never seen before. Her body trembled and seeing her state he released her, with a push causing her to stumble back. His cold gaze turned from her to the other people in the room before he turned and walked back towards the Dragon Hour Glass.

Mirellia was about to call out to him, but she stopped. Fearing he would once more turn his anger onto her. She watched him as he walked to the Dragon Hour Glass before seating himself in front of it. Turning to the unconscious members of Siltvelts leadship she frowned.

_"What have you brought to our world?"_


End file.
